


Objective: Mr. & Mr. Anderson

by Tante_Kuka



Series: Objectives [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family feelings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, lots of feels, missions for the sake of love, the RK800s are worse than fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tante_Kuka/pseuds/Tante_Kuka
Summary: Hank and Connor have been together for a while now, while slowly getting used to having a family of nearly a dozen Connor-lookalikes in their house. The other RK800s are pretty happy with the situation, but when their favourite couple doesn't develop their relationship fast enough for their taste, they take matters into their own hands.





	1. Mission starts

**Author's Note:**

> So. I never thought I would add a sequel, but I just can't stop these boys.

"Okay, so everyone remembers the plan?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Wait, we had a plan?"

It had been two weeks since the new laws had passed. Two weeks and nothing had happened. So the RK800s had decided to take matters into their own hands.

Since June 1st 2039, androids were legally allowed to choose last names. They could also take on their human family's or partner's last name and be legally registered as part of the family. It was nowhere near a real marriage or even civil partnership (or in the case of families, adoption), but it was a big step in the right direction.

Plus, it could finally make Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor RK800 #313 248 317 - 51 into Mr. & Mr. Anderson.

The thought alone made the knees of every RK800 in the room go weak (and have a certain RK900 plotting out new fanfiction ideas, based on some action movie from back in the early 2000s).

Unfortunately for everyone involved, Hank and Connor didn't go and change Connor's last name yet. And the RK800s slowly grew impatient.

So they had prepared the perfect romantic evening for Hank and Connor to convince them it was time for their relationship to be taken to the next level.

"Are you really sure we should do this?", Cody asked, sitting on the ground and petting Sumo. Hank and Connor were still at work even though it was sunday, while the rest of the gang had their day off. They all had gotten keys for the house weeks ago and used it as their base of operation for this mission. "Maybe they just aren't ready yet? After all it took them months to even confess..."

Carson sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "We've talked about this, Cody. If we don't interfere, they won't change anything. I love them both, but sometimes they're just stupid and it's our duty to help."

"Yes, but still... It feels wrong to set them up like this!"

"We won't be 'setting them up'", Clark interjected and put an arm around Cody's shoulders. "We'll just make them have a romantic date and maybe put some hints here or there. That's all. It wont force them to go and change anything if they don't want to!"

Christian sighed, his head on Caleb's lap on the couch. "I really hope they want though... They belong together. People should be able to see it. Even if it's just with the same last name and not with a ring..."

And it would still be years until that would be possible, considering how long it took for even gay marriage to be legalized. Even if the cause had some pretty famous people fighting for it, Kamski being one of them.

"Yes.... But let's get back to our plan!" Charles flipped his tablet around and showed it to his brothers. "We all have to work together to make this work!"

"...really guys, we HAVE a plan? Why did no one tell me?"

"Cameron...."

~*~

Mission Mr & Mr Anderson started at 6pm, right when Hank and Connor were due to leave the station.

Carter ducked behind a pillar of the parking lot, as he heard footsteps approaching. He really felt like a criminal right now, but they had to do something to make Hank and Connor go to the street and hail a taxi instead of driving home, because the surprise they had planned couldn't drive onto the DPD parking lot. And since Hank did not own a modern autonomous car, which could have been easily hacked, the had to do it the old-fashioned way.

Flat tires.

"Motherfuckers-! What's this?!", he could hear Hank's enraged voice.

Carter pressed himself against the cold stone even more even though he already was hidden all the way. Making Hank angry was not the perfect start for the romantic evening, but they hoped his mood would get better soon thanks to what they had prepared.

His LED spun yellow as he contacted his brother waiting on the street. 'Step one done. Connor's telling Hank to leave the car for today and get a taxi, just as predicted.' They had been at work for too long for them to want to stay and change a tire. 'I can hear their steps leaving. I think they're going to the main street.'

'Copy that', he heard Clark's voice on the other end. 'Wait there, Caleb will come and help you fix that tire again. I'll go get our lovebirds.'

~*~

"Do you need a ride?"

Hank and Connor both looked rather surprised as Clark pulled up in a shiny white limousine, though the surprise quickly morphed into something more sceptical.

"What are you guys up to?", Hank asked with furrowed brows. Of course the detective would know there was something fishy about this when one of the RK800s pulled up in a fucking limousine right after he'd discovered his own car with a flat tire.

Clark did his best to look innocent, but not even Cody could have pulled that look off in this situation. Fortunately, they had come up with an explanation for their surprise date for Hank and Connor, even if it wasn't the real one behind all of this.

"To be honest, we just thought you two deserve a date night after working so hard in the past weeks. So... surprise!", Clark said with a shrug and opened the door for them. He was actually dressed like a fancy chauffeur, suit and everything, even though the limousine was self-driving. "Please take a seat. We have arranged a nice evening for you two!"

Hank was still sceptical. He knew the RK800s good enough to know there was some ulterior motive behind all of this. But Connor looked so excited at the prospect of going on a date with Hank, the human couldn't say no.

"Okay... Whatever. I won't risk having all of you pouting at me all night, so get in there Connor. Let's see what your brothers have planned for us." Hank sighed and got into the car after a very excited Connor.

Clark smiled from his driver's seat, LED spinning yellow while he contacted his brothers, which made Hank look at him in the back mirror with a warning glare. Which was only rewarded with a blown kiss.

Fucking RK800s.


	2. Phase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase 2 of mission "Mr & Mr Anderson" starts!

"What the fuck are your brothers up to this time?"

"I have no idea." Connor leaned his head on Hank's shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the refreshing breeze of the wind while listening to the soft sound of waves beneath the pier. It had been weeks since they had had the chance to enjoy a quiet moment such as this together. "But I doubt it's anything bad. Let's just enjoy our date."

Hank sighed and looked around. He knew they deserved a nice evening, especially Connor, but his gut told him something was wrong. They were sitting at a small and rather nice restaurant down at the pier, surrounded by couples. A jazz band was playing on a small stage at the beach nearby and a beautiful sunset was painting the sky in reds and golds.

It was picture perfect.

Too perfect.

"Hank. Stop thinking. I don't need a LED on your temple to know you're thinking too much!", Connor complained, even though his eyes were still closed

Hank threw a guilty smile at his boyfriend. (Boyfriend. Fuck, that word still made him feel giddy like a teenager!) "Sorry dear... We've been working non-stop for the past fucking weeks, I just can't get my mind out of investigative-mode."

He ran his fingers through Connor's soft brown hair and dipped his head to breath in the smell of the android. Of course Connor mostly smelled like his shampoo, but Hank was certain he could detect the faintest hint of a smell which was unique to Connor too. Even though that was pretty impossible for androids. Maybe it was just a combination of his and Sumo's smell clinging to Connor's artificial skin? Anyway, he liked it.

"And usually, your brothers would rather try to spend more time with us than getting us out on a date, so of course I'm getting wary. Remember the one time we had to cancel our movie date because Con, Cameron and Carson were devastated we couldn't watch the new episode of Sherlock season 5 with them?"

"To be fair, it has been over 20 years since season 4..."

"That doesn't count, they weren't even build a year ago. They never had to suffer the cliffhanger after The Reichenbach Fall so they could have waited one more day for us!"

Connor chuckled and raised his head, his lips meeting Hank's for a soft peck and effectively silencing his partner. "Just stop thinking about my brothers now, okay? Or I might get jealous~"

Hank's lips were tingling and he pressed them against Connor's one more time. "Really? I like it when you get jealous. Possessive Connor is very very sexy."

~*~

'Chris, how's it going? ..... Chris? ..... CHRIS!'

Christian startled and sat up straighter, wiping the drool off his chin. Damn, why did CyberLife have to do such a thorough job at making the RK-series as human as possible? This was kind of humiliating. But how could he not start daydreaming when Hank and Connor were being so flirty with each other?

'I'm here, geez. Don't yell at me like that Carson.'

'Answer me if you don't want me to yell then.'

'Wow, someone's bossy today. You've been spending too much time with Con and Gavin.'

He could practically feel his brother roll his eyes at him. Christian sniggered quietly. He loved annoying Carson.

'Shut up', Carson said, exasperation very obvious in his voice, even though talking via android mental links wasn't like talking through a phone. You didn't really talk to each other at all, it was rather like reading messages in your own head without having to read them. They had once tried to explain it to Hank and he'd just said "So like Professor X?" whoever that was.

Chris' big brother ('big' because Carson was #56 and Christian was #57, like that meant anything considering they were all activated at the same moment) continued: 'So how is it going?'

Christian looked back at the two lovebirds, still sharing sweet little kisses. Damn what would he give to feel these warm lips on his, feel the soft tickle of that beard against his skin-

'Chris!'

'Yes I hear ya! Dammit', he groused, 'They are doing fine, all lovey-dovey. I swear, if they don't get it on soon, I'll throw Connor into the lake and sit on Hank's lap myself.'

'Keep it cool. We're starting with phase two then.'

'Mhm'.

Christian leaned back and allowed himself to go back to daydreaming about Hank's big hands currently wrapped around Connor's waist. His previous daydream had been pretty delicious. He should ask Con to write a fic about it after they were done with all of this...

~*~

Hank slowly started really enjoying the evening, when something suddenly caught his attention and diverted his gaze to the neighbouring table.

A human woman had just sunk down on her knee in front of her android companion, a male Traci if Hank remembered right. Hank could feel Connor stirring against him, also looking at the couple. The pose was rather telling for what was about to happen, so Hank wasn't very surprised when the woman pulled something out of her pocket. Not a ring though, but rather a folded piece of paper and a pen.

"Jacob...", the woman said and looked up at the android. Her voice sounded emotional, but a little bit too much, considering she had only just said his name. "We've been together since before the revolution now and you know I have always considered you part of my family. Will you take on my last name?" She smiled up at him and after a second the android nodded with a huge smile, dramatically pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "Of course I will, sweetheart!" He unfolded the paper, revealing a form for applying for the android name change.

Hank raised his eyebrow.

This would have been a rather cute show, if it weren't for the utter lack of acting talent. They did both look very in love and maybe the woman had been nervous which made her sound so strange, but something was definitely off.

"Ohhh Hank! Have you heard?", Connor still cooed, "Isn't that cute?" He even leaned over to the other table and congratulated the couple and they both looked at him with convincing smiles on their faces.

That didn't look fake. The 'proposal' did though. Like it had been acted out again, to put on a show, even though they had already done the whole thing. Like a couple who had already married in Vegas and now tried to do a fake proposal in front of their family.

"Yes, congratulations", Hank said and pulled Connor back against him. He shouldn't think about it too much. Even if this had been fake, it wasn't his business.

At least he tried to convince himself as much, even as he saw the android's LED blink yellow, like he was communicating with someone. Maybe he was telling someone the happy news? Nah... Hank just had that feeling in his gut telling him he had been right all along.

Something was up.

Quickly Hank turned around and for just a split-second, he could have sworn he saw a mop of brown hair matching Connor's disappear around the corner.

"Hank? What's wrong?"

Connor had followed his gaze, but for once the android hadn't been fast enough.

"Call me paranoid, but your brothers ARE up to something", the human replied, stroking his hand up and down Connor's back. "I think I just saw one of them..."

"Hank... Even if one of them is watching us, you know how they are. They love seeing us in love. What's the big deal?"

"Okay for one: You and your brothers have to learn someday that stalking isn't cute."

"They're not stalking..."

"AND how can you be so chill with all of this?!"

Connor looked up at him with a slight annoyed frown on his lips. "How can YOU be so difficult about this?", he retorted, "This is about us. My brothers wanted us to have a nice date and honestly you're kinda killing the mood here Hank."

Hank was suddenly feeling quite defensive. After all, this evening hadn't been his idea. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, letting go of Connor's waist in the process.

"So now it's my fault? We wouldn't have this conversation if your brothers would just leave us alone for one fucking day!"

Hank hadn't meant to raise his voice, but he was annoyed and work had been very tiring. Besides, he had been working on some other stuff outside of cases and that had drained the last bit of his energy. He had really just wanted to enjoy a quiet evening at home today.

And now he had said something stupid.

Connor's LED was glowing red.

"You want my brothers to go away..?"

~*~

Red. Red. Red.

Christian pressed his back against the wall and watched the blinking light of his LED illuminating the narrow hallway of the restaurant he was hiding in.

They had fucked up.

They had totally fucked up.

Hank wanted them to go.

Christian could feel his thirium pump turning cold and he bit his lip to keep himself from whimpering.

Outside a firework had started. He could hear the booms from the fireworks and the 'ooh's and 'aaah's from the spectators.

'Phase 3 started! Chris, how's it going?'

For the first time in his life, the android felt tears sliding down his cheeks.

'Chris?'

He closed his eyes. 'We fucked up...', he repeated the words he had told himself over and over for the past minute.

'What.... what are you walking about?'

Instead of replying, he send the audio recording of Hank's and Connor's conversation to his brothers and even though Christian couldn't see them, he could feel their LEDs turn red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned the beginning and the end of this story. The middle just took a wrong turn on it's own...


	3. New name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has to apologize and certain changes are being made.

Hank and Connor looked at each other. The fireworks overhead went mostly unnoticed, even though it was a beautiful sight, but the only light Hank could concentrate on at the moment was the red LED on his lover's temple.

"Connor, wait... I- I didn't mean it like that. You know I love your brothers."

He didn't like the guarded expression on Connor's face.

"I'm just... pretty stressed right now", he continued, "And you know I get grumpy and say stupid things when I'm stressed and... I had something else planned for tonight. So all of this kinda threw me off, okay? I would just love to have some alone-time with you, that's all. I've been used to being alone before you came along... But I'd never, NEVER want your brothers to leave us for good, okay? After all, I've been the one to drag them into our house."

The android sighed and fortunately the little LED went back to at least yellow.

"Okay. I'm also sorry... For overreacting like that." Connor wrapped his arms around Hank and touched Hank's forehead with his own. He had a light blue blush on his cheeks now. "I've been a little bit stressed too... And I wanted to enjoy this date so much, no matter the circumstances, I totally ignored your feelings. But you really say stupid things sometimes..."

They shared a look and both of them started chuckling at the same time.

"Wow, we really need some days off...", Hank said and pressed a soft kiss on Connor's lips. "And some real dates. A few just for us and a few with the whole gang... Speaking of which... How about we go home and thank them for this little date?"

Connor nodded and they both got up. Hank left some cash for their drinks on the table (just a coke for him and a thirium-cocktail for Connor, no alcohol today) and held Connor's hand on their way out.

On the street they found their car, but no RK800 anywhere nearby.

"Where's Clark gone?", Hank asked, looking around. The limousine was self-driving, they wouldn't need their chauffeur for the day, but he was worried for the android.

"I don't know." Connor's LED blinked yellow, obviously trying to contact him. "He's too far away for me to reach him. ....actually I can't reach any of my brothers!" He took out his phone and checked for messages but there were none.

"He's probably just home with the others", Hank tried to reassure Connor and put one of his large hands on the smaller male's shoulder. "Message them and tell them we're coming home."

~*~

They had all fled the pier as soon as they could, sharing a taxi back to Hank's house. Christian and Clark were huddled together on the backseats, while Charles, who had been working on the fireworks, was sitting in the front.

"I can't believe this backfired so much..."

Clark linked his fingers with Christian's, artificial skin slowly peeling back to try and calm him via interface.

"Maybe Cody was right. We should not have pressured them the way we did..."

Poor Cody. He had been the only one not involved in executing the plan. His only job had been looking after Sumo tonight and now he was the only one home yet and probably sobbing into the Saint Bernard's fur in despair. Clark really hoped Carter and Caleb were home soon. They had been closest since their job had been done after changing the tire on Hank's car.

Charles sighed and looked out of the window. "It's not like we forced them to do anything, besides taking the limousine... But maybe we misjudged what kind of date would be best to push them in the right direction."

Christian nodded. "Yeah and that couple had been awful at acting if you ask me.... We should have brought Hank and Connor to a bar instead and have the TV there show the news on the new law on repeat for two hours..."

Clark smirked, glad Christian was able to joke again. He never wanted to see his little brother cry again.

They arrived at the house 20 minutes later. The others were already sitting in the living room, Con and Sumo included. The latter doing his best to comfort Cody and Cameron with licks to their faces.

Carson was pressed against Con's side with the RK900s arm wrapped around him. He looked bad. Most of this had been his plan so he probably felt awful right now. He and Con were supposed to be responsible for phase 4, a romantic night at a hotel. (The concierge had been briefed to call Hank and Connor 'the Andersons' and act like Connor already had Hank's last name. It was supposed to be the final hint, after the rest of the evening had hopefully put them into a good mood.)

(That didn't work too well, obviously.)

Caleb and Carter were sitting on Con's other side, both still with dirty hands from their work on Hank's car.

"Do you think we should leave...?", Cameron asked quietly after everyone else had been silent for a few moments. "Hank wants us to leave..." Cody sobbed next to him and Cameron put an arm around him.

"No, we can't just go!", Carson decided, finally raising his head from Con's shoulder.

"But Hank said so!"

"He said he wants us to leave them alone for a day, not forever!"

"What's the difference? He doesn't want us around, he even had a fight with Connor because of it! He'll be mad if he sees us here."

"Bullshit, he-"

"I agree with Carson", Con interjected, voice calm es ever. None of the RK800s have ever seen their baby brother being anything but collected, apart from the one time he told Reed to 'Shut the fuck up and get to work, meatbag!', after Reed had teased Hank and Connor for the lovebites on Hank's neck. "Hank has expressed his wish to have some alone-time with Connor, that is true. He does, however, not know we heard him. Leaving now would probably make him feel deeply guilty and Hank does not have a particularly good history of dealing with guilt. The best course of action would be to wait here, apologize for our meddling and then discuss our future behaviour concerning this relationship together."

The RK800s shared a look between them, all of them sighing in unison, apart from Cody who still had his face buried in Sumo's fur.

Suddenly they heard a car approaching.

Hank and Connor must have left shortly after Christian, Clark and Charles for them to be here already! (None of them had checked their messages, too concerned about what Hank had said to look at their phones.)

The nervousness in the room grew as they listened to the steps of two people outside, followed by keys turning and a door opening.

"Guys, we're back."

Hank's voice filled the room and all of a sudden, all of the RK800s jumped to their feet and crowded the poor human.

"Please don't send us away!"

"We won't bother you anymore!"

"Let us stay, please!"

"We love you, don't hate us..."

Well, so much for staying calm and discussing things. But even Con had stood up and was standing behind his brothers, looking at the ground and biting his lip.

To say Hank was overwhelmed would have been an understatement. He had not expected this, but after Clark had been gone, he had already feared one of the RK800s might have overheard his stupid words.

He really wished he would think before he speaks sometimes.

"Guys, calm down please...", he said and pulled as many of them to his chest as he could. He had gotten pretty good at hugging in the past months, but nine RK800s and one RK900 was still a bit too much at the same time, even if he did have long arms.

"First of all I'm sorry. I really, really am. You've heard what I've said at the pier, right?" The sad looks on their faces were answer enough. Hank herded them back into the living room and made sure each of them sat down, Connor included, before he continued.

"I do want to spend some time with Connor alone from time to time. But that does not mean I don't want to spend any with you guys, okay? Sorry for being stupid and saying things I did not mean. I love you, all of you."

Hank looked around. Their faces had gotten hopeful again, but he still thought he didn't apologize enough.

"So... listen. I have been extremely dense in the past", he said, gesturing between Connor and himself, "I'll admit as much. But I DID notice what you guys were trying to do today. And honestly, I'm kind of hurt you think I needed your help to get things going..."

Connor tipped his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean Hank?"

Hank chuckled. Wow, finally he had bested the superior investigative skills of Connor!

"Your brothers were trying to set us up to make me propose a name change to you. Because of the new law, you know. It's been passed two weeks ago."

"O.... oh!" Connor's cheeks turned blue. "That.... Yes. I..... I now about that..." He looked at Hank and bit his lip. "I thought you.... weren't interested in that. You haven't said anything. And I did not want to.... uhm.... you know..." He shrugged and worried the seam of his sleeve with his fingers. He missed his coin.

"I am interested", Hank said. "Very interested." He looked around, looked at every android in his livingroom, every member of his crazy little big family. "But this isn't as easy as you might think. It’s why I’ve been so stressed in the past two weeks."

Cameron furrowed his brows. "But... isn't it supposed to be 'fill out this form, sign, done' or something like that? The news said it was easy to apply for the name change."

Hank nodded. "It is. For one android." He turned around and went to his desk, opening one of the drawers. The boys knew they should keep their hands off his desk, because he sometimes kept case files here, but also private stuff, so even Connor didn't touch it. "Even for one or two it should be easy enough. Especially if you're already a family and want to have your android kids have your name or something like that." He found what he was looking for and turned back to the confused stares. "It's much harder if you're a single divorced man, trying to apply for ten androids."

Hank turned the document in his hands around for the RKs to see.

'Application to add last name: Anderson

Applicants:

Human(s):  
Hank Anderson

Android(s):  
RK800#313 248 317 - 51: Connor  
RK800#313 248 317 - 52: Caleb  
RK800#313 248 317 - 53: Clark  
RK800#313 248 317 - 54: Charles  
RK800#313 248 317 - 55: Cameron  
RK800#313 248 317 - 56: Carson  
RK800#313 248 317 - 57: Christian  
RK800#313 248 317 - 58: Carter  
RK800#313 248 317 - 59: Cody  
RK900#313 248 317 - 87: Con'

Ten pairs of eyes were staring at the paper.

Hank coughed, feeling suddenly unsure. "I had to ask Jeffrey for help to get this going and it's not yet 100% clear whether it will be possible or not. That's why I didn't say anything... I wanted to surprise you and I didn't want to disappoint you if it didn't work out. Of course you don't have to take on my name! The application won't be done without your consent and signature."

He scratched his neck nervously when all of them just kept staring. Maybe this had been a stupid idea. "Don't you.... want to say anything?" He looked at the RKs, all of them with blinking yellow LEDs, processing.

"But... you.... We thought...."

"Connor is your boyfriend! We thought.... you...."

"We thought you would be asking him!"

Hank chuckled, relieved that they were still talking to him. So he hadn't weirded them out too much. "Yes, Connor is my boyfriend. And one day, when the fucking politicians and judges have gotten their heads out of their asses, I will ask him to be my husband", he said and looked at Connor with nothing but love in his eyes. "But he's not my only family. You all are. You're his brothers and you're my boys, whatever the hell that means. The only thing that counts is that you're mine and I'm yours and I'd like the whole fucking world to know we belong together."

There was silence for a moment.

Then, suddenly, Hank's ability to hug as many RKs as possible was put to the test, as all of them threw themselves at him, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground in a heap of laughing and crying RK800s. And Hank could have sworn he saw Con rubbing at his eyes too, but he was too distracted by Connor's lips on his.

~*~

Of course, all of the androids signed the form.

It took a while, but in the end and with the help of the DPD and Jericho, it was approved.

The sign above Hank's doorbell was too small to fit eleven 'Mr Anderson's, so in the end, they decided on changing it to 'Anderson family'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now!  
> If you have any requests for side-stories, just drop me a hint or two ;)


End file.
